


Suspicions

by acjkpop



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjkpop/pseuds/acjkpop
Summary: a 5+1 of jinta noticing urahara and ichigo spending time with each other.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the uraichi event 2020, for the prompt on 31may - outsider's pov.  
> criticism is welcome.

Jinta squinted as he saw Ichigo enter the shop, broom over his shoulder. Carrot-Top had been coming over a lot lately, like a suspicious amount of time a lot. It was weird. He knew it wasn’t just training since he had seen them chatting in the shop, but it was weird that their chatting involved both of them laughing.

“Jinta. Tessai-san said we should be cleaning.”

He gave Ururu a noogie. “Why should I be cleaning when I’m gonna be the best baseball player this country’s ever seen! Stuuupiiid~”

* * *

“Hey, Carrot-Top! Why do you keep coming over here?”

“What’s it to you?”

“You come here and make a mess that I have to clean up!”

“You don’t even clean! You have Ururu do it for you!”

“What would you know? You come here and spend all your time with Mr. Urahara. How would you know if I’m cleaning of not?”

Jinta sees Ichigo look away and scratch the back of his neck in… embarrassment? Why would Carrot-Top be embarrassed about the truth?

“Ah, Ichigo, there you are! Ready for your training today?”

Jinta spares a glance at Mr. Urahara before looking at Carrot-Top again, seeing his face become red. Ichigo storms off after Mr. Urahara, but Jinta stays put, confused.

* * *

Jinta was sweeping outside when he hears a noise from inside the shop. Opening the door he sees boxes spilling out from the storage room. He takes a few steps closer but stops when he sees Mr. Urahara walk out of the room, arms in his sleeves. Jinta is about to turn around, unconcerned, until he sees Carrot-Top walk out as well, putting his shirt on. Why would Carrot-Top’s shirt be off in the storage room?

“Jinta! You don’t mind cleaning up, do you?”

Jinta sees Carrot-Top almost trip with how fast he turns.

“Why can’t Carrot-Top clean? I’m sure he was the one who caused the mess.”

Mr. Urahara comes over and pats his head, quickly moving before Jinta bristles. “It wasn’t Ichigo’s fault! I got a bit too excited, but I don’t have the time to clean it up since I have an experiment,” a quick glance to Ichigo, “to work on.” Mr. Urahara walks away, Ichigo stomping after him. “Thanks, Jinta!”

Jinta blinks and then goes to get Ururu to clean the storage room. No way he was gonna do it!

* * *

Jinta watched as Mr. Urahara and Carrot-Top trained. He would never say it aloud, but he was surprised at how strong Carrot-Top was. He knew that keeping up with Mr. Urahara wasn’t easy.

As he watched, Jinta noticed that they would have a lot of little pauses, especially when their swords met, as if they were talking to each other during the parries. This normally wouldn’t be something Jinta noticed, but it was because Ichigo wasn’t doing his normal screaming-from-across-the-battlefield that made Jinta realize that something was up.

* * *

Jinta rolls his eyes. Of course Tessai-san wanted him to clean the shop. Not that _that_ was gonna happen. He goes to find Ururu… who isn’t immediately located. Annoying.

He finds her in front of the stockroom… giggling.

“Hey!” She turns. “What are you doing lazing about? There’s work to do, you know!”

He watches her run off, still giggling, and goes to leave himself when he hears a low _thump_.

Bat at the ready, he goes to open the stockroom door when it opens right when he touches the knob. He blindly swings, feels the bat connect, opens his eyes only to find out that he hit Mr. Urahara’s torso.

“While I admire your ferocity, I would like to ask that you refrain from hitting me, “Mr. Urahara lightly admonishes. Like déjà vu, Carrot-Top follows him out of the stockroom (thankfully fully dressed).

Jinta stares at their backs before looking inside the stockroom. What could possibly be in there?

* * *

With his usual brashness, Jinta asks, “What kind of person would love you? You’re obnoxious and only come here to give me work to do. Plus, you suck at soccer.”

Everyone at the table goes quiet. Ichigo turns bright red and jumps up, ready to yell at Jinta before Mr. Urahara interrupts with a quiet, but cheerful, “I would, of course,” and resumes eating.

Jinta’s mouth drops, chopsticks falling out his hand. Ichigo sits back down and follows Mr. Urahara’s example, face still red.

Jinta’s still gaping, memories flashing through his mind of when he thought they were acting weird. It was because… they loved each other?

He picks back up his chopsticks.

“Gross.”


End file.
